


Slow on the uptake

by appletensai



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, set shortly after they became Extreme for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletensai/pseuds/appletensai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„But… I can say this much… Shotaro, you are my only partner.”</p>
<p>Even though Shotaro always tries to be a good detective, when it comes to things concerning himself, he's pretty clueless even when it's obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow on the uptake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youseichen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youseichen/gifts).



> This little story came up to me after I re-watched the whole show in just five days. Couldn't stop thinking about putting this down so... that's how it is. Blame Youseichen for it that I got into this that hard...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I made. The story is not betaread.

„But… I can say this much… Shotaro, you are my only partner.” The look on Philip’s face was serious and he nodded as if he needed to underline his words by doing so. Shotaro frowned slightly at the other’s words, not sure where they came from. He then huffed and started to grin. Sometimes Philip was just strange and saying things like that out of the blue. “What are you saying that right now for?” Shotaro asked and laughed slightly.  
“Eeeeeh!” Before Philip could reply Akiko came closer and a wide grin spread on her face. “Are you blushing?” She asked and Shotaro almost pouted at her words. “Fool. ‘Course not!” He insisted but Akiko did not let go. “But you’re all red.” She simply stated, pointing at her own cheek. As if this gesture was needed to convince Shotaro that he was in fact blushing even though he had no clue why. Immediately Akiko started to make fun of him and Shotaro followed her as she hopped out of his reach, being chased by the detective through the office. Philip just turned around and smiled at the two of them. Yes, this was how it should be like. Friends. And family.

~*~

“Shotaro-kun?” Akiko’s voice sounded sweet as she approached the detective who sat on his chair behind his desk reading the book he had in his hands. “Shotaro-kun.” Her voice grew a bit louder as she noticed that he did not react at all. Probably he was too deep into the story again, forgetting everything around him. It reminded her of Philip when he did his research. Just… that this was Shotaro. And he was not doing any research at all. He just sat there and read a book while he could solve a case.

Akiko pulled out a green slipper. ‘Lazy’ was written all over it. “Shotaro-kun!” She almost yelled as she hit him right at the back of his head. “Oi, Akiko!” Shotaro let the book fall down, his hands raised immediately to protect his head from further hits. “You are so lazy. You shouldn’t sit here and do nothing. Go out! Get clients! The Narumi Detective Agency doesn’t earn money if you just sit around.” With every sentence she hit him again and Shotaro jumped out of the chair, trying to get out of her reach. “Akiko! Stop that. There are no clients right now. What should I do? I can’t force anyone to come here. Obviously, the dopants are pretty calm at the moment. Maybe hibernation?” He tried to explain but she did not really listen. 

Instead of accepting his words she stood there, her finger was raised as if she was scolding a schoolboy. The slipper was still in her other hand, ready to hit anybody close enough any time again. “That’s just an excuse. Dopants never sleep. And there’s always a pet that needs to be rescued. We need to get money. It’s pretty expensive having you two here and…” Shotaro slowly retreated, glad that she seemed so much into her lecture, walking around in circles and staring at nothing in particular, that she did not notice him moving away from her.

Just a few moments later he sighed in relief as his back leant against the door of the secret room. “Shotaro-kun?” Philip tilted his head, surprised to see the other man here. “Anything happened? Another case? You need a lookup?” He asked and put the book he was holding right now down. “Nah, nothing like that. Just Akiko-chan… being Akiko-chan.” Shotaro explained with a grin. “Can I hide in here for a while? She’s out and rambling about not having any clients lately.” Shotaro asked and walked over the little bridge towards the couch at the other side of the garage. Philip chuckled. “Well… you can stay as long as you want, aibou.” “Thanks, I owe you.” Shotaro returned the grin and let himself fall down onto the couch with a huff, closing his eyes for a moment.

“It seems to bother her pretty much that we have some free time right now. She should be glad that we can take a breath from time to time.” Shotaro stated and leant back into the comfortable and soft cushion. “You mean… she should go out and stop bothering you.” Philip laughed and sat down right next to the other. Shotaro opened an eye and glanced at him. “You always see right through me, Philip-kun.” “We’re two in one, don’t forget that.” Philip replied and raised his book, starting to read again. For just a moment the two of them sat there in peace, Shotaro almost spacing out while Philip muttered something under his breath. Shotaro glanced over to the other’s book and shook his head. It was still strange that there were no words inside but Philip could read something nevertheless. But well, this was just another part of Philip being Philip. And Shotaro would never change any of these parts.

Minute after minute passed by and Shotaro got lost in his thoughts. About the things that had happened lately. About Extreme. Museum. Philip’s family. One thought followed another and that was why it took him some time before he realized that the constant muttering right next to him had stopped at some point. Shotaro opened his eyes and turned his head. “Phi-…” He started but stopped himself. It seemed that the other had fallen asleep during his reading, his head had fallen to his side. It must have been quite some time since he had slept properly. Because usually Philip would not just fall asleep like that in the middle of some research. Shotaro smiled and tried to get up that he could lay Philip down, that it would be more comfortable for the other during his sleep. 

“Shotaro-kun.” Philip muttered, his eyes still closed, and he shifted closer at Shotaro’s slightest movement. “Aibou.” He repeated, almost curling up against the other. “Philip-kun?” Shotaro whispered, not sure if he was awake or not. Obviously not because there came no real reply. Just an honest smile as Philip’s head rested on Shotaro’s shoulder. “Well… I can stay like that for a moment. Doesn’t hurt…” Shotaro told himself and closed his eyes again, trying not to smile right now. They would call him half-boiled again if they saw that. But actually… nobody was around. So there was no need to care for it at the moment.

His thoughts started to wander again. A sentence came to his mind. A statement Philip had made a while ago. About Shotaro being his one and only partner. That nothing could separate them. When the other had said that there had been a blush on Shotaro’s face. Philip had been so serious, the look on his face had been so honest and he had looked so vulnerable when he had spilled out these words. Back then Shotaro had not had the time to think that through. To think about what the other had meant or could have meant exactly by telling him. He had been too occupied with trying to make Akiko stop teasing him about this. But right now nothing distracted him.

It was as if he could see Philip right in front of him again, staring at him. Slowly he raised his hand to touch his cheek, feeling the warmth on his skin. He knew that the blush was back as well and he was glad that nobody was around to mention it. Sure, they had gone through a lot together. Being one Kamen Rider. Being partners. Fighting Museum together and finding out about Philip’s past and his true family. 

Shotaro had always thought that Philip appreciated him being one of the few constant things in his life after he had been rescued from the organization. That he appreciated him being his partner, being by his side. That he had stated their partnership again to show this appreciation. 

But still, Shotaro had the feeling that this had not been the whole truth behind the other’s words back then. That there had to be more. Slowly he glanced over at the other again who was still against him with a content smile on his face, obviously totally relaxed in his sleep.

“There are so many mysteries to solve. And you are the biggest one.” Shotaro mumbled. Yes, he had so many questions and so many things he could not grab right now. He still felt slightly clueless. But he would never dare to ask. This was a mystery he would solve one day. Even without asking for it. “After all we’re partners. And we will get through this together.”  
Without him really noticing it his hand moved to search for Philip’s, entwining their fingers before he squeezed the other’s hand softly. “Aibou…”


End file.
